The Inquisitor Is Falling
by Evoked
Summary: She's falling but for whom?
1. Prologue

Morag always beat Rex in close-combat.

Morag always beat Rex in speed.

Morag always surpassed Rex in will power.

Morag was better at Rex in everything. (well besides being a salvager)

So why is the great flamebringer in the young salvagers arms letting him see her "weak" side. She seemed so weak so fragile and if Rex was being honest it made him fuzzy on the inside. No words would form they just sat there on the inn's rather comfortable bed. A million questions went through Rex's head, and one specific question shot through his head like a hellfire. And that question was…..

"M-Morag"

She only eyed him with a look of despair.

She stood up and advanced towards the door, leaving a flustered and confused Rex behind.

The Inquisitor Is Falling

Yo, so this the prologue to my new story "The Inquisitor Is Falling"

Zero fanfics on this so im gonna start it just in case anyone wanted what I wanted.

Cast and Ages

Rex Age:Early 17(based off of headcanon)

Blades:Pyra/Mythra, Corvin, and Nia

Nia Age: 17 (also based off of headcanon)

Blades:Dromarch, Crosette

(Will go in and out of Driver/Blade form)

Tora Age: 23-36(estimated)

Blades:Poppi

Morag Age: Late 18(I would say 23 in canon but uhh its pretty weird 2 have a 23 year old and 17 year old like that.)

Blades: Brighid, Aegeon

Zeke Age early 20(estimated)

Blades: Pandoria, Zenobia


	2. What Friends Are For

The flamebringer, driver of the two jewels of Mor Ardain opened her eyes meeting with the rising sun her mind wandered to last night.

"M-Morag?!"

Her eyes lowered why had she done that? What led her to do that in the first place?

Flashback

Morag sat at the edge of her rooms bed with Brighid and Aegeon in separate beds, her mind continuously went to the young salvager. She felt guilty for the actions she had done against Rex, she had brought pain to him and Pyra but for some reason she felt horrible for actions against Rex specifically. He never wanted to die and resurrect as the Aegis' driver and yet he was brought into this cruel fate.

Without thinking Morag stood up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Lady Morag where are you going?" Brighid asked looking up from her book "Xenoblade Chronicles X."

"Nothing just going outside for a bit Brighid I won't be absent long." Morag replied in her natural tone.

"Ah I see stay safe lady Morag." Aegeon replied.

"You as well Brighid and Aegeon."

Without any more words left to be said she opened the door and shut it behind her after exiting.

Why did she lie? As far as she was concerned there was no need to lie to Brighid and Aegeon of people- er well blades.

Brushing it off she walked down the narrow hallway and came face-to-face with Aegis' drivers door.

She knocked three times before the young salvager offered her permission to enter.

"Oh hey Morag." Rex said in his normal fashion.

"Hello Rex I have certain matters to discuss with you."

"Ah what do you need?"

"Well you see I believe I owe you an apology"

"What for?" The young boy in blue asked.

"Well for starters ...i'm sorry for attacking you and your friends, believed that if I stopped the Aegis I could end a war but that wasn't the case."

He stayed silent as she continued to speak.

"You weren't trying to use her for you're personal gain but you were helping her reach her goal and you still are."

"I ask for you to accept my apology Rex." She said as she bowed.

A surprised and shocked Rex eyed her looking for what he could say.

"Morag you know that's all water under the bridge right?"

She raised her head curious to what he would say next.

"What matters is that your here now and that your willing to help us." He said with confidence.

"Ah I see I suppose that is water under the bridge." She said wondering how this boy could be so forgiving.

"Alright Morag just let me know if you need anything that's what friends are amirte?"

She stopped in her tracks, friend ...she was a friend to Rex. A friend...she has longed for one, a smile crept onto her face.

"Yes that's what friends are for." She replied.

"And if we are on that topic Rex are you okay?"

He froze not expecting this.

"By the look on your face you're not okay."

Shit.

"Rex if we are friends you can tell me what's bothering you currently."

He paused as Morag sat down on Rex's bed next to him.

"It was right after we escaped you and Brighid." He began.

"We were going to the world tree on a ship but that thin- no artifice attacked us and we landed in Uraya's stomach."

She knows for a fact that Uraya swallows up anything these days, but it's good that they survived that outcome.

"We were finding our way out and we came across a driver, his name is Vandahm leader of the mercenaries."

She had heard rumours of the mercenary group in Uraya but was never sure they existed.

"He attacked us to test our power our rather my power with Pyra."

"He was nice and for a time he was my mentor."

She raised an eye, "was?"

His face was replaced with a grim look but he continued.

"We went to the Kingdom and one night Malos attacked."

"And we went to battle with them, we pushed back but...it came with the price of Vandahm's life that is."

She started to understand, how sad he was forced to fight and the outcome was his own mentor.

"Its ok no need to continue." She said.

"Yeah, hey Mora-."

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

"M-Morag!"

She eyed the young salvager with a depressed look before walking out.

Flashback end

The mighty flamebringer got out of bed and prepared to start the day.

So what do you think? Also for context this is between Vandahms death and getting Zeke in the party god my favorite character.


	3. A Grave To Be Mourned

Rex's eyes fluttered open, today was the day they would travel to the praetor more specifically Indol.

He slid out of bed and started the process of getting dressed beforehand he eyed himself in the mirror, had he gotten more muscular? A wide grin spread across his face all the battles really have paid off then, that's good for him at least.

A simple knock made contact with the young boys door.

"Ay Rex hurry up will ya?" The voice on the other side was Nia.

"Yeah i'll be out in a bit." He replied as the Gormotti nodded and walked off.

Rex slipped on his gear and walked out of the inn.

Waiting for him were Nia, Tora, Poppi, Dromarch, Brighid, Morag, Mythra, Azurda, and the recent member being Fan La Norne.

"Alright we ready to set out?" Rex said with an excited smile on his face.

"Huh I don't know not like I called ya or anything." Nia said looking at Rex with a smirk.

"Ok I get it im the last one."

"I believe we should start moving now if we are to make it to indol early." Fan La Norne said.

"Meh meh Tora want tasty sausage first."

"Mastepon have no respect." Poppi said.

"Meh meh fine friends go." The Nopon said.

And just like that the group had set out, battling a few monsters here and there but something had caught Rex's eye.

"Ay Rex you alright?" Nia asked.

"Meh meh why Rex-Rex stop moving!?"

"Rex perhaps you are interested in that village?" Fan asked

"This village is my home." Rex said with a smile.

"Really Rex why don't we go then!" Pyra said excitedly.

"Uh I mean only if Rex wants to."

"I think it's a great idea lady Pyra." Dromarch said.

"Then it settled we will stop at Rex's village and take a break." Fan said.

The group advanced towards Fonsett Village, Rex's home town. Finally they had arrived.

A young boys eyes landed on Rex. "Rex! Rex!" The young boy ran towards him with a gleeful face.

Rex immediately recognized the younger boy.

"Michael!? Wow you sure have grown huh."

Michael nodded in response as more children swarmed him.

"Seems like he's quite popular." Morag said.

"Yeah who would have thought Rex of all people would be popular." Nia said in a joking manner.

"Settle down settle down." A voice was heard, and the young salvager recognized it in a heart-beat. It was Auntie-Corrin.

"My my Rex you have aged well."

"Yeah I guess I have." He scratched his head.

"And who are these?" Gesturing to Rex's comrades and friends who had been with him this far.

As everyone began to introduce Pyra could only smile and loathe with her twin.

"Why so down you suggested this?" Mythra asked Pyra.

"I-I can't help but feel that im the source of Rex's grief." She said honestly.

"No need to dwell besides its Malos' fault if anything." She recalling the events leading to Vandhams death.

"Thanks Mythra I needed that."

"Anytime."

Pyra returned to her thoughts.

"You coming Pyra?" Rex asked.

"Yeah coming!"

She sprinted over to her driver and turned that sprint into a walk once she caught up with Rex.

"So what were ya' thinking about?" The rather curious salvager asked.

"Oh! Uh nothing."

"Well if you say so, c'mon Auntie Corrin would love some help around the kitchen."

Little did Rex know Mythra was teasing Pyra.

'Oh look quite the innocent smile yes?' The blond asked.

'Shuddup im- er well it is quite cute.'

'Haha I knew it.'

'Anyways less talking more cooking because unlike you I know how to cook.' Pya fired at her twin in a playful manner.

'What!? You know what forget it this conversation never happened'

'That's what I thought.'

Returning back to her thoughts Pyra had walked inside Corrine's house.

After everyone had settled down and had done their own things Rex took this as an opportunity to visit something very important to him.

Walking across the dirt road and branching off into the path with wooden steps Rex had arrived at the village graveyard, he eyed two graves in particular.

He walked towards them in a normal fashion before crouching to the graves level.

"Mum, Da its been awhile huh?"

"Ya know I became the driver of the Aegi- no Pyra and Mythra, they are really nice well Mythra could use some work ."

"I wish I could see you guys again, but I suppose that's not what fate decided."

From afar a certain female driver eyed Rex with sympathy.

"I assume you are going to comfort him lady Morag."

"Yes the boy seems to be in pain and as his friend I shall comfort him."

'Friend? Huh quite interesting.' The blue flamed blade thought.

"Well lady Morag if you require assistance I will be providing help for Pyra and Corrine."

Morag nodded in response before the two went their separate ways.

The Inquisitor made her way towards the mourning driver before crouching beside him.

"I assume this is your parents graves?" Morag asked in curiosity.

"Oh Morag!" Rex said in a surprised tone.

"And yeah these are Mum and Da's graves."

"I see I apologize for your loss."

"No need no need what's done is done."

"Yes I suppose." Although the flamebringer felt comfort that Rex made peace with his parents passing she couldn't feel ok about a young boys childhood being ripped away at such a young age.

Rex's mind wandered to the events of the night before figuring that this would be the best time to talk about it.

"Hey Morag so i've been wondering."

"Hm what about?"

"Why did you do that last night?"

A blush and a look of guilt covered the inquisitors face, why had she done that?

"Hey Rex and Morag was it? Lunch is ready hurry up and grab a bite before you head out."

Thankfully lunch was ready and she could avoid this until they arrived at indol.

"Oh coming Auntie!"

"Let's go Morag we gotta go soon."

"Yes seems like the best course of action for us."

As everyone sat down and talked while fueling themselves for the trip to Indol Nia could only feel off.

It had been her fault, Vandahm could have no would have lived if she wasn't such a coward. She would have to live with this forever or till the day she would die, which even she doesn't know when.

After eating the group had set out for Indol or rather the ship that would lead them to Indol.

"Tora think Indol have tasty sausage."

"All you think about is sausages Tora!" Nia exclaimed.

"Meh meh Tora very sophisticated nopon."

"Masterpon is far from sophisticated." The artificial blade said.

"I think Tora is very sophisticated." Fan La Norne said.

"Meh meh thank you Fan-Fan."

"Your welcome Tor-."

"So let's see how strong the Aegis really is."

Rex automatically shuddered.

"Oh no shellhead." Nia muttered under her breath.

"Shell who?" Fan asked.

A man with gray hair and an eyepatch stepped out of the shadows with his blade known as Pandoria.

"So shellhead what's gonna get you this time Rock on ya right cliff behind ya which one seals your fate." Nia said in a joking tone.

"Oh hoho what do we have here Indol's goddess and the Inquisitor of Mor Ardain." Zeke said.

"Morag let's take this guy down!" Rex said pulling out the aegis sword with Pyra behind him.

"It appears I won't be assisting you this time around, I apologize."

"Wh-what!?" Nia said in surprise.

"Doesn't matter this guys screwed!" Nia said.

"Not today ...furry ears."

Zeke pulled out his broadsword in an instant and purple lightning surged through it, he bolted through Rex and the others launching them into the air.

"Thunderbolt Zeke." Morag began. "Quite rare to see the prince of Tantal swordsmen ship first hand." She said finishing her sentence.

"This guy?" Rex groaned.

"Prince of Tantal?!" Nia finished.

"Ohh yeah keep it coming!" Zeke said in a perverted manner.

Brighid shielded Fans eyes in an instance.

"C'mon we can take him!" Rex said gripping his sword once more.

"Let's see if the Aegis is worth the hype!"

"Lady Morag."

"Yes Brighid?"

"Is it truly wise to let him fight off against Zeke?"

"Time will tell, we will interfere if it gets out of hand though." Morag replied.


	4. Bring the Thunder, Fire and theLight?

Rex gripped his aegis sword once again prepared to engage against Zeke who was surprisingly the prince of Tantal.

Nia and Tora got into battle stances with there blades right behind them for support.

"Woah woah woah no fair!"

"What?" Pyra asked.

"Three vs one!? I want a one on one against the driver of the aegis!" The prince exclaimed.

"Very well." Morag said.

"Tora, Nia I recommend that you let Rex handle this."

"Alright Morag whatev cmon Tora." Nia said gesturing her hand near Morag to stand and watch the fight.

"Alright now this is more like it!" Zeke yelled.

"Lets go Pyra were taking this guy down."

"Right Rex!"

Rex charged forward and leapt into the air, attempting to land an aerial slash.

Zeke counterd and the two drivers swords crossed, Zeke stepped back and ceased the lock of their swords.

"You sure have grown stronger ay chum."

"Yeah same goes for you." Rex responded as the two drivers circled each other.

"Pandy! Let's do it 100,000,000 voltage!" Zeke yelled as Pandoria gripped the sword with him launching a bolt of lighting towards the duo.

"Pyra!"

"Right!"

Rex threw sword into the air, Pyra catching it.

Rex then leaped forward gripping the sword with Pyra mid-air.

"BURNING SWORD!" The duo shouted in unison.

The blade of fire and the bolt of lightning counters each other resulting in a burst of fire with currents of electricity coursing through it.

"Grah!" Nia grunted as Dromarch shielded her.

"These are both quite strong foes." Fan said.

"Agreed both seem to have come a long way in terms of power." The flamebringer said as she watched Pyra take the sword while Rex stood in the back attempting to topple Zeke.

"Pyra I got a clear shot!"

Pyra backed to the side living Zeke in the middle without any opponent.

"What the bloody hell no chickening ou-." Mid sentence Zeke was toppled on his back from Rex's grappling hook.

"My prince!" Pandoria rushed to Zeke's aid grabbing his broadsword.

"Hiyahh!" Rex had grabbed the sword and had countered the lightning blades slash locking there swords.

"Pyra switch to Mythra!"

"Right!" Pyra obeying right away.

"Mythra think you can help me?" Rex asked in a pleading tone.

"Oh please i'm the aegis of course I can help." She replied with a cocky smirk.

"Alright let's do it foresight!" The pair said in unison.

Time slowed down as a whole as it showed Zeke getting back up and jumping into the air shouting "eye of shining justice lend me your strength!" Before slicing Rex all over.

"What the?" Mythra questioned, this Zeke guy launched crazy amounts of attacks in a matter of seconds. She looked closer his eyepatch had a glowing blue color emitting from it.

"Hey Rex!" Mythra shouted gaining his attention.

"Huh? What is it you got a plan or somethin?"

"Yeah we're gonna harness the power of Sacred Arrow into the sword and launch it at him!"

"Hehe Mythra I like where this going!"

She only smirked at the confidence the boy had.

Time resumed and just as what the vision showed Zeke had gotten back up.

"Sacred Arrow!" They had yelled summoning a beam from the sky hitting the sword.

The sword glowed a bright yellow as always but it seemed so much more powerful, ether coursing through it.

Zeke jumped into the air, Pandoria supporting him from the ground.

"Eye of shining justice lend me your power!" He yelled before aiming his sword toward Rex.

"I got you now! Overload thunder beam-eye of shining justice!"

"Oh really! Sacred Slash!"

The two attacks met and a large explosion was the cost.

Steam went everywhere blinding everyone, and once the steam cleared……...


	5. Imim really feeling it

When the steam cleared both the drivers and blades of both parties sustained damage, Rex and Pyra were gasping for air as they used the sword as support to uphold themselves.

Zeke and Pandoria were barely standing and they wouldn't be standing without leaning on rail.

"Say..*cough* chum how about we call it a draw." The last part from Zeke was wheezed out.

"Yeah...I wouldn't mind that..Zeke." The young driver replied.

"Meh meh is everyone all right?" The nopon asked.

"Yes I'm quite alright are you lady Morag?" The blue fire blade asked.

"Im ok Brighid thank you for your concern."

"Hey I think it's best that my prince and I explain why we attacked you." Pandoria said.

After boarding the ship and Zeke explaining his motives Rex could only sympathize for the prince.

Eventually everyone had taken their respective rooms or had sat in the outside area of the ship.

Rex had been in his room preparing for Indol, well he would have been if a certain driver didn't purge his thoughts.

A blush crept onto his face just at the thought of her, she had comforted him on two occasions and he still questioned what feelings he harbored for her.

Did she like him? Is that why she did those things? He couldn't wait any longer he needed answers.

Morag had been looking at the cloud sea as she leaned on the railing with Brighid by her side.

"Morag!"

"Lady Morag the cloud see is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Brighid asked.

"Morag!"

"Yes Brighid it's quite breathtaking."

"Morag!"

A hand landed on her soldier to which she turned around in surprise.

A panting Rex stood in front of her with a face that desired answers.

"Rex are you alrigh-?" Brighid asked before being cut off.

"Morag I gotta, no I need to talk to you!"

She had a feeling to what this was about.

"Hm very well, Brighid I will return soon."

"Yes my lady."

The two drivers walked down the hallway and into Rex's cabin.

Rex shut the door eagerly.

"Morag judging by the look on your face you know what this is about."

"I will not say im oblivious to this matter."

"So explain!" Rex said almost raising his voice.

Morag was rather taken back at how forceful his words were.

"I can't explain it myself Re-"

Rex shoved Morag onto the bed.

He towered over her.

He inched towards her face.

Rex had started to cry something she had never seen from the boy.

"So explain please…..explain so." He choked on his tears and snot trailing down his nose.

"Rex i'm sorry for making you feel this way...allow me to apologize."

"Wha-." Rex had been cut off by Morag grabbing his collar and smashing her lips into his.

It felt like it had lasted for days maybe years even but in reality it had been a mere 5 seconds, when they had parted Rex could only look at her in surprise.

Rex had eyed Morag as he was on top of her, he took in her body, it was breathtaking.

No words had to be spoken.

Morag had taken off her hat letting her hair fall down, while Rex had removed her clothing.

Eventually she had only worn two white gloves and a bra.

She had also left Rex in nothing.

Rex had moved his shaft positioning it to enter her folds, he had brushed the tip against her folds causing her to shudder.

"Oahh." She had moaned which had surprised Rex.

Rex had taken this as a sign to bring his shaft into her fully, immediately she tightened around him.

Morag had begun to raise her hips up and down into him, Rex had also started moving while cupping her right breast.

"Morag you...feel so good." Rex said between pants.

"I-im glad to be...aghh!" Morag had tried to be her cool self but she couldn't uphold this act of hers during sex.

"Shit Morag im gonna cum."

"D-don't do it in me!" She said clearly embarrassed.

Rex had taken his shaft out and had sprayed it over her.

"Aghhh!"

Rex had collapsed onto Morag.

"T-that was great Morag."

"Yes I s-suppose it was."

Zeke had stood by the door, leaning on the wall.

He got up and had begun to walk away.

"So the pipsqueak fucked the Inquisitor ay." Zeke said.

"Well Rex she needs a real man, and you- you aren't one."


	6. The broad sword finds an opening

"Here we are Indol!" An excited Pandoria shouted Rex and Co trailing behind her.

"Man I slept like a baby last night." A certain salvager said.

Rex's thoughts traveled to last night.

'Morag im gonna cum!' A blush spread across the drivers face.

"Hey chum why the face?" The "oblivious" Zeke asked.

"Huh!? Oh nothing."

"Welp if you say so chum."

"Well here we are." Fan spoke up.

"Ms.Morag and prince Zeke as well as Mythra I ask that you come with me."

"What? What do we do then?" Rex asked in a whining tone.

"Ow! The hell was that for Nia?!"

"Rex you dunce have a lil' class!"

Rex had surprisingly shut up and Mythra, Zeke, and Morag went through the large double doors.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

"Arghhhh!" A groan emerged from a Gormotti.

"Meh meh when they done?"

"Masterpon Poppi think they done soo-."

The large double doors opened soldiers escorting the 3 occupants of the hall out.

"Now may I show you your rooms?" Fan said.

"Alright where to?" Brighid asked.

"Follow me."

Without any objections Fan had lead our hero's into their rooms.

Zeke laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep.

He wanted one thing and one thing only, the Inquisitor no Morag. That woman was enchanting he desired her in more ways than one.

Without thinking he had shoved the sheets out of his ways and left his room bolting towards Morag's room.

"Zeke something bothering you?" A certain driver asked.

"Oh hey Morag was just about to wake you."

Morag raised any eyebrow "for what exactly."

Zeke grabbed her hand and forced her onto the floor in the middle of the courtyard.

"Z-zeke!"

"Shaddap you let that kid touch you what's it matter if I touch?!"

Zeke had unbuttoned the white top she currently wore revealing her cleavage.

"Oh Zeke…" Morag trailed off, what is she doing? But her body went against it as she grinded on Zeke as he cupped her breast, making her squeal.

Zeke pulled down his pants then Morags.

"So...you want this right?" Zeke said waving his shaft in front of her.

Morag latched onto it sucking on it.

"Yeah that's right, you needed a real man to satisfy you.

Zeke pulled away and laid on the grass.

"Cmon Morgey ain't you gonna ride me?" The prince teased.

She positioned herself onto him before lowering herself in.

"Ahh." Morag moaned attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"That stupid little brat!"

Morag widened her eyes in surprise.

He thrust into her.

"Gahhg!" She let the pleasure take her thoughts away.

He began to thrust more and more as he insulted Rex.

A young salvagers blatter had woken him up as he tiptoed outside searching for a public restroom.

"Gahhg!"

Rex was alerted, was that Morag?

And was she being attacked?!

Rex ran to the noise and as quick as he came he regretted it.

Morag was being pounded by Zeke, she never had that face when they did it.

Is that all Rex is to her some kid that can't pleasure her!?

Did she even like him? Why was she doing it with him!

At the start he was suspicious of this guy, but he brushed it off.

He cursed under his breath as an idea came to his head.

It would hurt sure.

But Nia could heal him, then the thought of Pyra emerged into his thoughts.

"Oh yeah do it harder Zeke!"

How could he avoid Pyra getting hurt?

Rex eyed the Green X in his chest.

Could he pull it out?

No he would die.

Rex thought back to what Pyra had done to save him.

'Half of her life-force.'

What if he gave Pyra that life-force back and he would be in pain!

Yes he would collapse and scream and everyone would see him along with Zeke and Morag.

But how would he give her back his life force?

Rex walked back towards his room and eyed the sleeping Pyra.

This was worth a shot.

He brought his core crystal next to her core crystal.

It emitted an emerald colored glow with a soft hum that anyone could sleep through.

He felt his life drained out, then the blood.

He grabbed onto his chest rushing out into the open where the loan tree and rock stood with Zeke and Morag.

"Grah!" A wince emerged from the now in pain Rex.

He eyed a surprised Zeke and Morag in surprise.

(Which was fake of course.)

"Chum!"

Morag had put her clothes back on as well as Zeke as they woke everyone up.

"R-Rex!" Pyra ran out everyone straying behind as she forced his hand onto her chest as he retrieved a part of her life.

Morag could only wear a guilty expression the whole way through.

God my writing sucks lol also im gonma be doing 3k-4k words in chapters now.

The chapters seem way 2 short.


	7. God I hate

First off I would like 2 apologize for chapters being dogshit. I always pushed myself 2 do some quick chapters daily and im working on making chapters better and longer now.

Rex had woken up, recalling the mischievous events that he had set off. What time was it?

His stomach rumbled in response, a completely unrelated answer.

He sighed and looked out the window, he was supposed to be the driver of the aegis, a beacon of light a source of hope to the people.

And what was he doing? Almost killing himself for a girl, he should move past this, forget about it, she needs someone like Zeke anyways.

He gripped the hospital bed sheets in anger, it wasn't that easy! He loved her and yet……

He trailed off knowing that he was out of his league.

Out of desperation he had endangered himself and maybe even Pyra and Mythra in the process.

His thoughts were cut short when a door had slammed open, in front of it was a panting Morag.

"Morag?"

"Rex no time to explain, we need to go!"

Rex couldn't understand, what did she want?

Behind Morag came Pyra.

"R-rex can you stand?" A timid Pyra asked.

"Huh? Yeah of course i'll get my gear explain

this to me on the way there.

Rex rushed out of bed equipping his armor, sword, and anchor, the trio ran outside waiting of them were Zeke, Tora, Poppi, Pandoria, Dromarch, Nia, Brghid and Fan.

"We have a boat prepared lady Morag. Shall we go now?" The blue flame blade asked.

"Of course Brighid let us move." The Inquisitor said.

The group boarded the boat and went on there way.

Finally they had arrived, one by one they got off the boat and Fan directed them towards a cliff.

"What are we doing here?" Zeke asked.

"Observe." Fan said before making a current of air that lead to the large weaponized titan.

"You may now proceed."

The group landed on the ship taking in the current war zone.

"So you came huh?" A specific Torna member said.

"Jin!" Mythra yelled Rex gripping his sword right behind her.

"Why are you doin' this Jin!?" The Gormotti yelled, mixed emotions flowing through her.

"Because….I can't stand how you use blades as your slaves!" "They are never free, an endless cycle if misery awaits them."

"Tch you know nothing Jin!" The salvager said.

"Huh is that so? Child I know more than you would ever know!"

Jin held up a core crystal.

"This core crystal has suffered! Going through countless lives not retaining a single one in his memories."

"But I suppose that won't matter anymore."

Jin leapt back as a built in defense mechanism sprung to life.

"Meh meh Tora kick this robots ass."

"Alright let's do it guys!" Pandoria shouted.

Rex dashed forward and locked his sword with one of the arms before being pushed back.

"Pandoria! 1,000,000 volt!"

Pandoria nodded as they launched their attack.

No effect.

"We aren't getting through to this guy!"Nia shouted.

Morag eyed the robot looking for a weakness before seeing the power cell behind it.

"Everyone! Attack the power cell!" Morag said in a serious tone.

"Right let's go!" Zeke said.

Rex ran Mythra trailing behind him, the pair leapt into the air.

"SUPER NOVA!" The pair shouted in unison damaging the cell.

Morag dashed in throwing Brighid a whip as they attacked together before Tora charged in with a drill puncturing the core.

"Nice everyone!" Fan said before shooting a ranged wind attack.

The core had sustained enough damage for Zeke to deal the finishing blow.

"Electric Circusss!" A slash of lightning destroyed the core, leaving only the robot.

"Alright let's wrap it up now!" Nia said launching a ring forward knocking the robot in the face.

Rex switch to Pyra and launched a burning sword, removing an arm.

"Masterpon Poppi switch to QT?"

"Meh meh yes Poppi!"

Poppi switched to QT mode before Tora was hit and blocked the attack.

"Is masterpon ok?"

"Yes meh meh thank you Poppi."

"Hiyahh!" Rex struck the robot one last time before it collapsed.

"Alright! Nice going chum." Zeke said right beside him.

He flinched remembering the events before.

Zeke looked at him knowing that he saw it, he saw them.

"Tch disgusting, you use slaves to live. You think they are your friends but in reality your all slaves to them!"

Jin rushed forward stabbing Fans core.

She collapsed in his arms and looked up at him, she pressed her hand against his cheek, memories flowed through both of them. The events of 500 years ago specifically.

Jin dashed away from the group dropping the core crystal in the process.

"Jin…..you" Rex picked up the core crystal, "Your gonna pay!"

The core resonated with him as a light flowed around Rex and the area in general.

"Grah you stupid brat! Another slave is that all you want!"

A boy with blond hair, red pants, black combat boots, tight blue long-sleeved shirt, a black feathered cape, and two katanas strapped on his back appeared in front of Rex.

His katanas were white and black one with a red hilt.

"Names Corvin and I don't mean to boast but….I really am tha-."

"Corvin right?" Rex asked.

Corvin nodded his head.

"Were gonna take this guy down!"

"Alright I don't know the situation but…..if your my driver ill help!"

Rex tossed the aegis sword to Pyra who caught it with ease.

"Rex I assume you need me to attack?"

"Yeah i'll use Corvin for now."

"Hehe let's nail this guy!"Corvin said in a cocky tone.

"Bring it then." Jin replied as a menacing vibe came from him.

Corvin gave Rex his Uchigatana as they each got into battle stances.

"Everyone lets do it!"

Pyra rushed forward locking swords with Jin, Zeke leapt into the air attempting to strike from the side.

Jin warped backwards with incredible speed making Zeke almost hit Pyra.

Rex rushed forward with Corvin.

"Durandal slash!" Corvin shouted.

"Halteclere slash!" Rex yelled.

Jin evaded Rex's slash and kicked Rex away.

"Hellfire." Morag yelled as blast of fire went Jins way as be countered it with ease.

"Supernova!" Mythra yelled as she landed a hit on Jin.

Jin stumbled backwards from the strike that Mythra dealt.

Dromarch used a roar that knocked Jin off the edge finishing him off.

Rex stood up as he gave Corvin his Uchigatana back.

"Thank you Corvin, couldn't have done that without you."

"No problemo my friendo!"

"Oh great another Rex, one dunce was enough."

"Hey ill have you know that I can cut anyone down!"

"Your skills are rather impressive, and they are even stronger with Rex by your side." The Inquisitor said blushing a bit at his name.

Rex eyed Fan's lifeless body, if only he had been stronger, he could have saved her.

The funeral for the goddess was rather touching, but for Rex he was filled with grief. Rex had gone back to his room and like a lost puppy Corvin followed.

"Uh Rex? You ok?"

Rex stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor.

"Yeah Corvin I'll be alright and your room is down the hall next to Pyra's."

That was a lie but Corvin would believe it given that he just bonded with him a few hours ago.

"Right um I hope you get better."

'Never mind he didn't believe it.'

He cursed under his breath before Corvin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rex fell onto the bed as he let the darkness engulf him, it plagued both his thoughts and body forcing him into a much deserved sleep.

God life sucks.

Morag stood at Fan's coffin Brigihid by her side.

"Brighid may I ask something?"

"Of course lady Morag."

"What does it mean to love multiple things?"

"What are you implying lady Morag?"

"Nothing Brighid forget I said anything."

Morag stood up and walked to her room, Brighid trailing behind.

God she hated life at times.

Zeke sat on his bed, broadsword sitting in the corner.

He hated that brat but at the same time, he cared about him.

But he loved Morag so much, he couldn't let that pipsqueak beat him.

God he had mixed emotions about life.

I feel good a bout this chapter tbh I hope you like. Im also proud to say that im the first to make a Rex X Morag fanfic. i hope you will continue reading


End file.
